Loop keyholders are conventionally made of high quality spring wire in order to be resilient and strong. Also, many different latch devices have been tried to achieve security, both in keeping keys on the holder and in keeping the holder on the user. Some of these previous attempts and the general state of the art are obvious from the following listed U.S. Pat. Nos. resulting from a preliminary examination:
2,564,242 Wendt Aug. 14, 1951 PA1 2,823,537 Segal Feb. 18, 1958 PA1 2,871,691 Bacon Feb. 3, 1959 PA1 2,938,375 Wehrli May 31, 1960.
The present invention solves the problems of materials, safe keeping and efficient production not achieved by the prior art.